Hey, Doctors!
by Lovara
Summary: Mereka berpisah dan bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kristao. Yaoi. NC. PWP/?. Oneshoot


Hey, Doctors!

.

Lovara

.

Kristao

.

Yaoi/oneshoot/ NC

.

Special to:

 _ **Xingurl**_ anak mamah yang baru wisuda kemarin.

 _ **Pertichor Wu**_ anggep aja ini kado ultah kamu ya nak~

...

"Hey kalian tahu ada dokter baru yang akan bertugas disini. Dia menggantikan dokter bedah Kim yang sedang cuti"

"Benarkah? Ku harap dia dokter yang sangat tampan"

"Kau benar. Rumah sakit kita kekurangan dokter tampan. Rasanya aku ingin pindah ke rumah sakit pusat saja, ku dengar disana banyak dokter muda dan tampan"

"Berhentilah menggosip seperti itu,"

Kedua perawat tadi langsung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien dikamar 407?" tanya seorang dokter dengan wajah manis.

"Semalam dia mengeluh bekas operasi pada kepalanya sakit"

"Apa sudah kau ganti perbannya?"

Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Tambahkan dosis pereda nyerinya"

"Dokter Huang...!" seorang perawat laki-laki terlihat berlarian sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami membutuhkanmu diruangan ICU, ada pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak sadarkan diri" katanya sambil mengambil napas.

"Kita kesana"

"Huh~ aku iri dengan dokter Huang"

Kedua perawat tadi mulai menggosip lagi.

"Iri?"

"Kau tahu? Untuk ukuran seorang pria wajahnya tergolong manis, dan kakinya yang sangat ramping itu~ sungguh membuatku iri~"

 **...**

Tao menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi diruangan pribadinya. Seharian ini ia mengurusi banyak pasien ditambah 2 operasi yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba Tao teringat akan perkataan 2 perawat tadi.

"Dokter baru?" gumam Tao coba menebak siapa dokter baru itu.

 _Drttt...Drttt..._

Ponsel milik Tao bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Kepala rumah sakit menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di aula"_

Tao memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Ughhh~ semangat Huang Zitao!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Rupanya tidak hanya Tao yang dipanggil ke aula. Sebagian besar dokter dirumah sakit berkumpul di aula.

"Apa dokter baru ini orang penting?" tanya Tao pada rekan sesama dokternya.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang ku dengar dia lulusan terbaik dari Canada" jawab Baekhyun.

"Canada?" batin Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala rumah sakit masuk ke dalam aula bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, tapi ini akan menjadi perkenalan singkat dengan dokter baru untuk rumah sakit kita" ucap kepala rumah sakit.

Pria tinggi tadi maju kedepan dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Nama ku Wu Yifan. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja dirumah sakit ini. Mohon bantuannya" ucapnya ramah.

Tao membeku melihat siapa dokter baru yang akan bekerja bersamanya nanti.

"Ada apa Tao? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao.

"Ti—tidak" jawab Tao.

 **...**

Reputasi Yifan sebagai dokter baru dan tampan langsung menyebar ke seluruh rumah sakit. Para perawat perempuan berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian Yifan yang memang dikenal sangat ramah.

"Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu saat kita sedang bekerja?" ucap Tao yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Yifan.

"Kita ini dokter Tao, energi positif yang kita keluarkan akan membuat pasien cepat mendapat kesembuhan" jawab Yifan.

"Energi positifmu itu tidak kau berikan pada pasien, tapi pada perawat rumah sakit" kata Tao dingin.

Yifan tersenyum sekilas. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"APA?!" seru Tao yang kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh, Yifan. Disini aku adalah atasanmu" ujar Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

Brak...

Tao sedikit membanting tumpukan kertas yang berisi data pasien. Ia mengambil napas sejenak.

"Menyebalkan sekali orang itu" gumam Tao.

"Dokter Huang, bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan dokter setampan Yifan?" tanya salah seorang pegawai rumah sakit.

"Wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi sifatnya menyebalkan" jawab Tao masih kesal.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau wajahku tampan?" kata Yifan yang sudah berada dibelakang Tao.

"Jangan membuatku terkejut begitu!"

"Wah~ kalian terlihat akrab. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelum disini?"

"Tidak/Ya" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Tao menatap tajam Yifan, sementara pemuda tampan itu tersenyum.

"Dokter Huang, kita akan ada operasi 1 jam lagi" ucap seorang perawat.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap" jawab Tao.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar Tao~" batin Yifan sambil menatap Tao yang berjalan menjauh.

 **...**

"Hyung~ bisakah aku mengganti partner ku?" keluh Tao saat makan siang.

Baekhyun menatap Tao heran. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Yifan? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin bekerja bersama dia" jawab Tao lesu.

"Ceritakan padaku Tao, kau pasti sudah mengenal Yifan jauh sebelum kalian bertemu disini" bujuk Baekhyun.

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil napas.

"Sebenarnya dia itu..." Tao memotong ucapannya.

"Dia itu?"

"Dia..."

Baekhyun tidak sabar. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas.

"Aww... sakit Hyung~"

"Katakan padaku siapa Yifan, atau aku tidak akan menemani mu makan siang lagi" ancam Baekhyun.

"Dia mantan kekasihku" ucap Tao sangat pelan.

"APA?!"

Tao buru-buru membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kau. Serius Tao?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kami menjalin hubungan saat kuliah. Dan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami"

"Kau menyesal sudah berpisah dengannya?"

"Entahlah Hyung. Mungkin saat itu aku sedang emosi"

"Cobalah berteman baik dengan Yifan. Lagipula kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Siapa tahu kau dan Yifan bisa memulai hubungan lagi"

 **...**

Tao berlarian sepanjang tangga rumah sakit. Hari ini sangat sibuk untuknya. Ponselnya pun tak pernah sepi dari panggilan.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" jawab Tao.

Tao memilih untuk melewati tangga darurat yang cukup sepi. Ia mempercepat larinya saat mendekati lantai 4. Tak disangka salah satu tali sepatu Tao terlepas dan terinjak olehnya sendiri. Tao yang tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa pasrah ia akan jatuh dari tangga,

Grep...

Sebuah tangan menopang tubuh Tao sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yifan yang rupanya menolong Tao.

Tao terdiam. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao.

Yifan menarik tangan Tao saat Tao akan pergi.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?" ucap Yifan terdengar sangat serius.

"Kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu Tao,"

Yifan berjalan mendekat dan Tao sama sekali tidak menghindar.

Chu...

Sebuah kecupan singkat Yifan berikan pada bibir Tao.

"Aku mohon Tao. Kembalilah padaku"

Suara ponsel Tao membuat Tao tersadar dan segera menepis tangan Yifan.

"Ke—kenapa dia menciumku?" batin Tao sambil memegang bibirnya.

 **...**

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Tao lebih memilih diam saat bekerja bersama Yifan. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Yifan saat keduanya berpapasan. Hal itu membuat Yifan menjadi kesal, dia lebih memilih Tao memarahinya daripada mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Tok...tok...

"Masuk" jawab Tao dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Raut wajah Tao berubah menjadi gugup saat mengetahui Yifan yang masuk kedalam ruangannya,

"A—ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi mantan juniorku saat kuliah?" tanya Yifan tenang.

Yifan menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tao?" tanya Yifan.

"A—aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" Tao coba menutupi rasa gugupnya saat Yifan menatapnya langsung seperti ini.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak kau meninggalkanku, rasanya aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi"

"Maaf—" ucap Tao pelan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku lah yang salah saat itu, aku tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu"

"Aku juga salah. Saat itu aku terlalu emosi"

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kita sudah bisa mengobrol seperti dulu lagi?" ucap Yifan.

Tao tersenyum manis. "Iya"

"Pertimbangkan ucapaan ku kemarin Tao, aku sangat serius" kata Yifan sebelum keluar dari ruangan kerja Tao.

 **...**

"Aku akan mengecek ruangan obat" kata Tao setelah selesai melakukan operasi.

"Aku ikut dengamu," ucap Yifan.

Keduanya berjalan sambil mengobrol santai.

"Kris, bisakah kau mengecek obat yang ada diujung sana?" pinta Tao saat berada didalam ruangan obat-obatan.

Yifan terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sudah lama rasanya kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu"

Pipi Tao langsung memanas menyadari ia memanggil nama Yifan dengan nama panggilan saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan membuat wajah menggemaskan seperti itu Tao, atau aku akan menciummu disini" kata Yifan menggoda Tao.

Tao langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus bertatapan mata dengan Yifan.

"Tao~" Yifan berjalan mendekati Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "Ma—mau apa?"

"Diam saja Tao dan jangan bergerak"

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"Ja—jangan mendekat, Kris"

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas kepala Tao.

"Ada laba-laba" ucap Yifan.

"Kyaaaaa...!" Tao menjerit dan refleks memeluk Yifan.

Dari dulu ia memang tidak menyukai serangga dan sejenisnya.

"Buang laba-laba itu, cepat buang" seru Tao histeris.

"Kau masih takut dengan serangga?" kata Yifan sambil menahan tawanya.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya menggembung lucu dan menatap tajam Yifan.

Wajah Yifan berubah serius. "Sudah ku bilang Tao, jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi—"

Yifan langsung mencium bibir Tao. Kali ini bukan sebuah kecupan singkat. Awalnya Tao terkejut dengan perlakuan Yifan, namun akhirnya ia menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman yang Yifan berikan. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan pelukan Yifan seperti ini.

"Krishh..."

Rupanya Yifan bertindak lebih jauh. Lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam mulut Tao. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Tao agar Tao tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sebut namaku, Tao~"

"Ahh...Krisss..."

Tangan Yifan membuat pola abstrak pada punggung Tao. Tubuh keduanya sudah menempel sangat erat. Tao bisa merasakan ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang mulai mengeras.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao mendorong pundak Yifan cukup kencang. Ia mendengar ada suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekati ruang obat-obatan.

"Ma—maaf" kata Tao lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **...**

Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu Yifan nantinya. Sudah satu mingu sejak insiden diruang obat-obatan dan Tao masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat berpapasan dengan Tao dilorong rumah sakit.

"Hyung, apa wajahku merah?" tanya Tao.

"Kau demam?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Tao...!"

Orang yang paling tidak ingin Tao temui dahulu justru muncul.

"Yi—yifan?"

Tanpa ucapan Yifan langsung menarik tangan Tao.

"Maaf, kau pinjam dokter Huang dulu" seru Yifan pada Baekhyun.

Yifan membawa Tao ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Maaf Tao. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya saat itu. Jadi ku mohon jangan menjauhiku lagi" kata Yifan langsung.

Tao menatap Yifan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yifan maksud.

"Kejadian saat diruang obat" jelas Yifan.

Tao refleks menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau boleh memukul ku Tao"

Tao membuka kedua tangannya dan mendapati Yifan sudah siap menerima pukulan dari Tao.

Tangan Tao terayun ke wajah Yifan dan...

Chu...

Sebuah ciuman yang Yifan dapatkan. Yifan membuka matanya terkejut. Ia merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tao, kau?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Dan aku ingin hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi" kata Tao.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kemana kau satu minggu ini?"

"Kepala rumah sakit menyuruhku untuk ikut seminar di Busan. Apa beliau tidak mengatakan apa pun?"

Yifan menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh.

"Kris, aku merindukanmu" ucap Tao sambil memeluk Yifan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, peach~"

 **...**

Jubah putih Tao sudah tergeletak dilantai. Kancing kemejanya pun sudah terlepas semua. Yifan masih asik mengulum nipple Tao yang menghasilkan sebuah alunan merdu dari bibir Tao.

"Krishhh...jaa...ngan...disinihhh.."

"Tenang saja baby, tidak ada yang akan datang kemari~"

Tangan Yifan mulai turun dan membelai bagian bawah Tao.

"Uhhh~"

"Kau tidak berubah Tao, hanya dengan sentuhanku saja kau sudah mengeras"

Yifan mulai membuka celana Tao. Ia mengurut pelan penis Tao yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ahhh~ Krisshhh~"

"Sebut namaku seperti itu sayang~"

"Aahhhh~Nnggghhhh~"

Tao meremas rambut Yifan. Dibawah sana Yifan tengah asik memasukkan penis Tao kedalam mulutnya.

"Fannn~Aaaahhhhh~"

Desahan panjang menandakan Tao mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Tao mengatur napasnya. Keringat membanjiri wajah manisnya dan bibirnya membengkak akibat ulah Kris.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya juga?" tanya Tao.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan itu—"

Wajah Tao merona.

"Itu? Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu, peach~?" sepertinya Yifan sedang menggoda Tao.

"Yang kau lakukan padaku tadi, Kris~"

"Memang aku melakukan apa padamu?" kata Yifan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mengoral penismu!" seru Tao kesal.

Yifan tertawa. "Lakukan sesuka mu baby~"

Tao turun dari meja. Ia berjongkok didepan Yifan. Tao mulai menurunkan celana Yifan. Penis Yifan yang tergolong berukuran besar itu langsung menyapanya.

"Kenapa milikmu lebih besar?" protes Tao merasa tidak adil.

"Agar dia dapat memuaskanmu sayang~" kata Yifan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Tao memasukkan penis Yifan kedalam mulutnya. Tidak semua penis Yifan muat, tangannya bekerja memijat penis Yifan dan sesekali meremas kedua bola kembar Yifan.

Yifan mengeram tertahan mendapat servis dari Tao. Lidah Tao menggoda ujung penisnya dengan lihai.

"Ziii~"

"Nghhh...Nghhhh" getaran suara yang dihasilkan oleh Tao semakin membuat penis Yifan merasa nikmat.

Tao merasakan penis Yifan berkedut.

"I'm close baby~"

Tao mempercepat kulumannya.

Crott...

Cairan putih dan kental memenuhi mulut Tao.

 **...**

Sejak saat itu, Yifan sering kali mencuri kesempatan agar bisa mencium Tao. Tak jarang Tao memukul tangan Yifan yang seenaknya saja meraba bokongnya saat mereka sedang bersama memeriksa pasien.

Hari ini Tao mengurusi seorang pasien yang mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat kecelakaan. Jubah putih milik Tao sudah penuh dengan darah. Kemeja miliknya pun tak luput dari cipratan darah. Setelah menangani pasiennya, Tao segera melepas jubah dan kemejanya, ia berjalan menuju toilet dengan sebuah kaos tipis.

"Aish... seharusnya aku tidak memakai kemeja ini" umpat Tao karena kemeja kesayangannya terkena noda darah.

Clik...

Tao mendengar suara pintu toilet terkunci.

"Siapa disana?"

Sosok Yifan kemudian muncul.

"Yifan? Jangan menakutiku seoerti itu" seru Tao.

Yifan menatap Tao yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Kau ingin menggoda seluruh rumah sakit hmm~?"

Tao merasakan firasat buruk. Sejak dulu Yifan tidak suka kalau Tao memamerkan tubuhnya didepan umum.

"I—ini karena kemeja milikku terkena cipratan dar—"

"—Mphhh"

Yifan mencium bibir Tao dengan kasar.

"Ahhhh~Fannn~" Tao coba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan tapi sepertinya gagal.

Bret...

Yifan merobek kaos yang Tao kenakan.

"Panda ini sekarang nakal hmmm~"

"Oohhh~ Fannn~"

Yifan mengulum nipple Tao. Tangannya sibuk memilin nipple Tao yang satu.

Bukannya mencegah, Tao justru membusungkan dadanya agar Yifan lebih mudah mengulum nipplenya.

"Krissshhh~Ahhhh~"

Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Tao. Tangan Tao mengalung dibelakang leher Yifan. Keduanya sudah diliputi dengan nafsu. Yifan tak tinggal diam, ia meraba dan meremas bokong padat Tao. Tao rupanya tak mau kalah, ia sengaja menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah mulai keras dengan penis Yifan yang belum terbangun.

"Naughty panda~" kata Yifan disela ciuman mereka.

Yifan membawa Tao masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Ia langsung melucuti semua pakaian yang Tao kenakan.

"Krissshhhh~" panggil Tao dengan wajah sayu dan bibir bengkak.

"Shit" umpat Yifan melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Kemari Tao~"

Yifan menyuruh Tao untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia mencium kening dan hidung Tao dengan lembut.

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, dan mungkin ini akan terasa sakit. Kau bisa mengigit pundakku" kata Yifan.

Tao mengangguk paham.

Yifan membelai lubang belakang Tao dengan jari-jarinya.

"Nngghhh~Ahhhh~Krissshhh~"

"Kau sempit sayang~" ucap Yifan sambil menciumi leher jenjang Tao.

"Masukhaann~" pinta Tao.

"Sabar sayang~ lubangmu terlalu sempit untuk penisku~"

"Aaahhh~ cephaattt~"

Tao mengocok sendiri penisnya sementara Yifan memanjakan lubang belakangnya dengan jari panjang Yifan.

"Kau siap untuk sesuatu yang besar baby~?"

Tao mengangguk pasti. "Masukkan penismu Kris~"

Yifan memegang penisnya yang sudah sangat keras, ia mengarahkannya pada lubang belakang Tao. Tao menahan napas saat sebuah benda besar masuk ke lubangnya.

"Nngghhhh~"

"Sedikit lagi Tao~"

Jleb...

"Aaaahhhh~" desah keduanya bersamaan.

"Bergeraklah Kris~"

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Tao, Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya pelan, semakin lama Yifan bergerak semakin liar.

"Aaaagghhh~Fannn~ terusshhh~"

"Uggg~kau sempit sayang~"

"Ohhh~ lebihhh~cephaaaatt~" pinta Tao.

"Aaaahhh~Aaahhhh~"

Tao mendapatkan orgasmenya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau belum keluar Kris?" tanya Tao merasaan penis Yifan yang masih mengeras.

"Menungginglah~"

Tao melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia berdiri menghadap pintu.

"Ughhhh~" desah Tao saat Kris meremas bokongnya.

"Krissshhh~"

Yifan menggoda Tao lagi. Ia hanya menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Tao.

"Jangan menggodaku Kris~"

Jleb..

"Oh sial~ kau semakin sempit baby~"

Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Tangannya memilin nipple Tao dari belakang.

"Ohhhh~ Ahhhhhh~"

Tao tak kuasa mendesah lebih kencang saat Yifan memilin nipplenya dan menggenjot lubangnya.

"Nggghhh~ peachhh~"

Yifan merasakan nikmat saat lubang ketat Tao menjepit penisnya. Sungguh selama ini ia merindukan Tao dan juga lubang ketat favoritnya ini.

"Ugghhh~Ohhhh~Krisshhh~akhuu—"

"Kita keluar bersama sayang~"

Dua kali hentakan dan mereka mendapatkan orgmasmenya. Yifan dan Tao mengatur napas masing-masing. Yifan melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Tao, sperma miliknya mengalir keluar cukup banyak.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali, Kris" kata Tao.

"Ini karena aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya denganmu sayang~" ucap Yifan.

Ia lalu mengambil tisu dan membantu Tao membersihkan ceceran sperma milik mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kita harus melakukannya rutin agar sperma milikku tidak terbuang percuma" kata Yifan sambil mencium kening Tao.

"Dasar mesum~"

 **END**

 **...**

 **APA INI? INI APA?**

 **Oke. Ini FF nista kepikiran gara-gara baca manga yaoi yang temanya dokter-dokter gini, ditambah lagi kecanduan drakornya mbak shin Hye :***

 **Serius ini ngetiknya dari jam 3 sore sampe setengah 6, jadi kalo misal banyak typo maklumi aja ya :***

 **Kalo kurang hot bisa tuh bacanya disebelah mantan yang lagi suap-suapan sama pacar barunya~**

 **Jangan lupa ripiuw gaes. Satu ripiu dari kalian menentukan hidup seorang author buat ngetik epep lagi. /lebai.**

 **Bye~bye~ selamat membaca~**

 **Salam sosis~**


End file.
